gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BCS200
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Hang Ten page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 17:03, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for 1 month for constantly removing the content from the Maze Bank Arena page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:21, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Video It's ok to add your video on how to get to North Yankton to this wiki, but just don't say things like "this user is not willing to release the method of accessing it until he gains 1000 subscribers". That is considered advertising your YouTube channel in order to gain subscribers, and this wiki is no place for that. Thanks RageQuit Talk 18:10, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Lemme make it clear. It aint my channel. Flashbash000 (talk) 18:12, July 25, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't matter whose channel it is. It is still considered advertising or spam, which isn't allowed here. Plus your message to Cloudkit01 wasn't called for. ( ) 18:26, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well i guess i am sorry for advertising but I did not intend it and what do you mean wasnt called for? Flashbash000 (talk) 18:28, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, we all have our flaws when it comes to editing here, however, to insult someone just because he must've created your page is against the Civility policy here. ( ) 18:29, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 What are you talking about I aint insulting? Also check my profile and read the message at the top Flashbash000 (talk) 18:30, July 25, 2014 (UTC) You basically told Cloudkit he thinks he's better than anyone else because he recreated the page. Even if what you say is true or not, it is disrespectful and against the policy. Also, basically your profile message just called me, RageQuit and Cloudkit01 assholes, so I guess you are going to have some time with a block to think about what you did wrong. ( ) 18:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 And I think it should be against the policy to steal others' credit. You know what? This wiki sucks dick it is full of false info and assholes so good bye because i know a better wiki where everyone is friendly. dickhead Flashbash000 (talk) 18:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) You know what? You are the problem here not us. All of this wiki is friendly but you think it's okay to add a YouTube video which could contain false info such as modifications or hacks and talk about a YouTube user on a page. Then you want to call us assholes for undoing your edit. It's not anything any other staff member on another wiki won't do. You need to fix your attitude because you are really close for me to report you. ( ) 19:01, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Shut up Flashbash000 (talk) 19:11, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello I'm smashbro and i'm gay. ( ) 19:15, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ok idcFlashbash000 (talk) 19:17, July 25, 2014 (UTC) i didn't even do anything so i can just prtsc this page and show it to people to tell them what a crap wiki this isFlashbash000 (talk) 19:19, July 25, 2014 (UTC) We aren't a "crap wiki". You are violating the policy and expect us to be thankful for it. What do you expect us to do? ( ) 19:20, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 there is also alot of false info aswell Flashbash000 (talk) 19:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Such as? Name the false info right here and let me see if you are right or not. ( ) 19:29, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 This is false Flashbash000 (talk) 19:42, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay I removed it. Good looking out. ( ) 19:46, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 So have i redeemed my self? Flashbash000 (talk) 19:47, July 25, 2014 (UTC) We'll see but you still violated the Civility policy. ( ) 20:26, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Block You've been blocked for a week for incivility. You just can't talk to users the way you did. Cloudkit didn't try to steal credit, he created a redirect. "Pete (GTA V)" is now a redirect for the "Pete" article; rather than bother an admin to rename the article he did it that way - he's made over 35,000 edits, he isn't bothered about getting credit for one. Anyway, you're welcome back after your block ends, but try to solve issues in a more civil manner. Tom Talk 00:15, July 26, 2014 (UTC)